In recent years, as an imaging apparatus such as an electronic camera, products having both a still image shooting function and a movie recording function have been developed. Some of these electronic cameras can implement still image shooting during movie recording. In general, automatic focusing control during movie recording is rougher than that during still image shooting. Accordingly, in order to raise the quality of a still image in the case of still image shooting during movie recording, shooting has to be implemented with automatic focusing control for still image shooting.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-285455, a method is disclosed in which, in a video camera that can implement imaging and recording of both moving images and still images, exposure control for still image shooting is implemented by utilizing range information, on a photographic subject, in the case of the immediate previous movie recording. However, because, as described above, automatic focusing control for still image shooting is required to be more accurate than automatic focusing control for movie recording is, a configuration cannot be employed in which range information for movie recording is utilized.
Moreover, with regard to still image shooting, a configuration is known in which automatic focusing control is implemented by selectively utilizing one out of a plurality of AF-frame positions. Still moreover, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-285455, a configuration is disclosed in which, by utilizing a touch panel, the user sets the AF frame at a desired position, whereby focusing on an user-intended place is enabled. According to the foregoing configuration, the user can set a desired AF-frame position in still image shooting. During movie recording however, in most cases, the AF-frame position is fixed at the middle of an imaging field.
As described above, with regard to still image shooting, the configuration is well known in which the user can select or specify the AF-frame position, and with regard to movie recording, the configuration is well known in which the AF-frame position is fixed at the middle portion of an imaging field. In addition, in the case where, during movie recording, still image shooting is implemented, it is desirable that, in order to simplify the configuration, regular processing, including automatic focusing control, for still image shooting is carried out. However, in the case where automatic focusing control for still image shooting is implemented during movie recording, focusing may be implemented off the place where the user has intended during the movie recording, if the AF-frame position is fixed at any portion other than the middle of the image screen. In still image shooting during movie recording, the movie recording is still being implemented while focus control for the still image shooting is carried out through a so-called halfway press on a shutter button. In consequence, focusing on the area unintended by the user causes a malfunction in which the focus for the movie recording is misadjusted.
The malfunction may be coped with through a method in which, in still image shooting, the user can arbitrarily select the AF-frame position, for example, by utilizing a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-205884. In general however, in most cases, the user suddenly intends to implement still image shooting during movie recording. Accordingly, if the user implements the settings at every still image shooting, he may miss the right time to take a picture. Moreover, it is wearisome to change the AF-frame position each time the photographic subject changes.